Heaven's Angel
by LittleMarshmallows
Summary: Dawn accidentally runs into somebody, quite literally on her way to class one day, little does she know it ends up being Paul Rebolledo, a new famous author, one that wrote a book Dawn enjoys. Fashion design major/ Book author realworld AU.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm going to be so late!_

Was the only thought rushing through her mind; she had her book bag lazily slung over her shoulder and various textbooks and notes held tightly against her chest. She didn't even have enough time to properly do anything with her hair; it was thrown up in a very messy bun, not even washed or brushed. It bobbed with her as she raced her way down the street.

Today was a really important day too! A famous designer was coming to her class today and she needed to be there to meet him! Yes, it was indeed a him, and a very fabulous one at that.

Dawn wedged through a big throng of people, she didn't have time to utter any 'excuse me's or other apologies for her shoving them out of the way. It seemed like there was a book signing or something happening, not that it mattered to her right now.

Suddenly, she was thrown backwards, she prayed that her black stretchy yoga pants weren't ripped anywhere. "Sorry." She said, gathering her things, "I'm late for class and it's really important and I'm so sorry." She stood up and bowed to the person she had bumped into, "Sorry but I really have to go!" A paper was handed to her, she glanced at the person, he had an expressionless face and cold gray eyes. The weird thing was that he was wearing a suit.

He glared at her and opened his mouth to say something before shutting it and pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, seemingly thinking over what he was originally going to say, "Take it, next time actually look where you're running into or else something worse could have happened." She nodded to him quickly; she looked at her watch and let out a distressed noise. Without another word, she forgot her notes and raced away. The man stared at the sheet; it was a drawing, some kind of sweater design with a skirt. On the top it read 'Fall-Winter Clothing line', he suspected that she would need the sheet, good thing he knew which school she attended, thanks to her wearing her collage sweater luckily enough. He glanced at the long line up outside of the bookstore, deciding to leave his destination behind and to find this mystery blue haired girl who attended Rowan University, fashion designing department, as he could tell.

Dawn was gasping for air by the time she reached her class, five minutes before it started. She let out a sigh and made her way down the steps and into her seat. Her closest friends here, didn't major in the same things she did. Though she was stuck with the wretched girl Ursula, who both had mutually agreed to get along for this class only since they knew nobody but another, so they stayed together for then, temporarily forgetting their hatred for another. Maybe they would like one another by the end of the course, though Dawn somehow felt that the rivalry would always be there.

"Little late there Dawn."

"I realized that." She sighed and looked to the pink haired girl beside her, none other than Ursula herself. Ursula had her hair curled in neat ringlets, like they were every day, she eyed Dawn's bun.

"Sleep through your alarm?"

Dawn groaned and rested her head on the little table attached to her seat, "Yes, I wouldn't have come if Wallace wasn't coming today but he's too amazing to miss."

"What a shame, you look tired, you should head home."

"There's no point in trying Ursula."

Ursula let out a huff, "Have your designs all ready?" She patted the booklet in her hands, "I do."

Dawn pulled her bag into her lap, "Yeah, I put them in here, and no you can't see them yet."

Ursula rolled her eyes and took the seat next to her, "I wasn't going to ask. I can't wait to show off mine to Wallace, he'll love them!"

Students gradually began taking their seat and the professor appeared in the front of the room. "Good morning!" She clasped her hands together, "I hope you all completed your designs as Wallace is here, just gathering a few things that he brought along." Dawn looked at one of the mannequins that were at the front as well, it had a long, flowing blue dress on it, it was gorgeous.

The door to the professors left opened up revealing the blue haired man; he gave a smile and a wave. Dawn grinned and sat up straighter; trying to get a better look at what he was carrying, it seemed to be a book of some sorts. "Hello!" He greeted, "I'm Wallace Reyes, as you all very likely know." He grinned and placed his book on the professor's desk. "One of the reasons as to why I'm here is that I'm all sure you heard of the contest I'm holding for your design to be placed into my works, and an easy spot for you to work in the industry you are majoring in as designer. Another reason as to why I'm here is to help you designs you have or will make in the future."

Ursula leaned in towards her, "I'm entering in that contest, what about you?" She said rather smugly.

Dawn glanced at her, "Of course I am! I've been saving up my money to buy the proper materials and make it. Working two jobs and attending school isn't easy you know. Unlike you I actually have to earn it. I got the lucky end of the stick compared to others around here, I have a job and got accepted to a school in my city." She noticed people slowly making their way down the stairs, heading toward the esteemed man. "What outfits did you come up with? I have a dress and a casual outfit."

"Summer wear." She stated simply. "Shirts, shorts, skirts, shoes." She shrugged. "What season did-"

"Oh no!" Dawn began searching her bag relentlessly, "It's not in here!" She began pulling out everything, pencils, pens, notebooks. "I left it with that guy!" She slapped her forehead, "Oh no, no, no, no!"

"Guy?" Ursula raised her eyebrows questionably, "You met a guy, when?"

Dawn slumped down onto the ground and let out a frustrated groan, "I bumped into him this morning when I was running here, he meant to give it to me but I left because I was late."

"Was he cute?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention!" She leaned her arms on her chair, "I liked that one too..."

The doors at the back opened up, they made a loud noise as one accidentally slammed against the wall, not one person in the room didn't look towards the noise. Some squeals were heard before people started to chatter with each other.

"Wow." Ursula uttered, "That the guy who's doing the book signing in town! He just wrote a multimillion novel and he was rich on top of that, and not too bad looking either." She flattened out her skirt. "I wouldn't mind some of his attention."

Dawn stared at the guy, he was wearing a suit. It was the guy she ran into before! "Oh my god! Ursula, he's the guy I ran into!" Her eyes widened, Ursula was right, he wasn't bad to look at but his harsh gaze meant something else. She tried not to shudder when he stared at her but failed miserably. He began making his way towards her, Ursula kicked her foot and she quickly stood up, dusting off her behind and knees which had collected the dirt from the floor.

"Uh hi." She said quietly once he had reached her, "I'm still really sorry for running into you, I was late for my class you see and Mr. Reyes was coming and..." She trailed off as he looked her up and down. She knew exactly who he was, having read his book and even planning on seeing the film with her three friends.

"You forgot something." He handed her the sheet. "You're lucky you're wearing that sweater or else you would have never gotten it back." She cautiously took it from his hands, seeing it in pristine condition aside from a few smudges of dirt and a couple of wrinkles.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" She held it close to her chest, "You don't understand how important this is, thank you."  
"It's an interesting design. Maybe it'll work for others too." With that he gave her a curt nod and turned around, heading back up the stairs.

"Thank you again!" She called; he left as if he didn't hear her. Dawn stared down at the design and smiles slightly, letting out a big breath. She couldn't believe that Paul Rebolledo had been one she ran into, and he even returned her precious design. She stared at the sweater which was undeniably based off of the book cover, the colours and weaving matched perfectly. She couldn't wait to tell Zoey, Kenny and Barry.

**Okay! So this has been floating around in my mind for a couple of day and I thought, why not? Sure I got plenty on the go but what is it to be a fanfiction writer if you don't write more than one and get overly stressed about updating on time and such, well I know for sure that's me!**

**I hope it seems interesting enough and that you guys want to read more about it! Please leave reviews/comments about it, I'd really appreciate it guys, I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yo Dawn, you're too early, I'm gonna fine you!"

Dawn perked up at the sound of this voice; she sat up straighter in her chair and smiled, "Hello Barry!" She rolled her eyes lightly at his remark, _she_ was not the early one, she had arrived at the pizza place on time, it was he who was late, Zoey and Kenny too.

The blonde haired man sat across from her and grinned, not bothering with looking at the menu. The four of them came here at least once a week, usually Saturday. Zoey didn't live in town and was staying in residence, so she opted to come here and buy something rather than make it, her roommate didn't help much with cooking. They could survive one night a week by themselves or out with their own friends. "Surviving your classes?" He asked.

"As much as I can with Ursula," she set her pencil down and closed her design book, letting out a groan, "She's been really annoying this week after I ran into him."

"Him?"

Dawn looked behind her, and of course, there was Kenny with Zoey not too far behind. She must have gotten a drive from him. Dawn's eyes widened slightly and she slapped her hand onto her forehead, "How did I forget to tell you guys that?" She racked her brain for an explanation as to why she had, "Just sit down and I'll tell you." Kenny took the spot next to her and shrugged off the light jacket he was wearing. Zoey occupied the spot next to Barry, leaning casually on the table.

"Met a cute guy I presume?" She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Only thing you and Ursula share; taste in men."

Dawn felt her cheeks redden; she rolled her eyes at Zoey, "Once I tell you who it was then you'll be excited."

"You're saying we know him?" Barry asked, reaching for Dawn's drink that she had ordered and drank some of it without her permission. "Does he go to our school?"

Dawn wrinkled her nose and pulled the drink away from him. "Get your own drink. And no he doesn't, you might not know who he is but Kenny and Zoey will."

Kenny leaned back in his chair, dropping the menu he was looking at. "How would we know him?"

"You two are english majors right? You're also taking creative writing classes. He is an author; he was signing books this week."

Kenny dropped the menu and stared at her, "You met _him_, Paul Rebolledo?"

"You're kidding!" Zoey slapped her hands onto the table, earning a few stares from other costumers. "Did you get a signed copy of his book?"

"Uh, no. I ran into him, I was running late on the day Wallace Reyes was coming to promote his contest in a few months. And by ran into, I mean it literally, I ran right into him, all me stuff went flying everywhere and I forgot one of my designs." She grabbed her sketchbook and flipped through the pages. "This one."

"That's the one you based off of his book cover!" Zoey exclaimed, "I gave you the idea to use your favourite book and it was his? What did he say? Did he notice?"

Dawn shrugged, "He brought it back to me, I was wearing the school cardigan and he say that it said Rowan Uni. He slammed the doors open right in the middle of class and just handed it to me. He told me to be careful and that he liked it. Though his face said otherwise, he was scowling at me the whole time; I thought his glare was going to melt me!"

"Did you think he was cute?"

Dawn coked on her drink, she swallowed what she could before stuttering out, "What? N-no I didn't! He looked like a total jerk!"

Kenny elbowed her side, "It's him." Dawn followed his gaze and her stomach instantly sunk, it was indeed him. There was a swarm of people around him, mostly girls, hoping for autographs. Paul was blatantly ignoring them, talking to some other guy who was sitting with him, probably a guy who came along with him.

Zoey stood up, walking around the table and grabbing both Dawn and Kenny, "We're getting my book signed!" She held it up.

Dawn gave her a look. "Of course you have it with you."

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Book study, Kenny and I got assigned this book, just a coincidence that it's his and that it just so happens to be your favourite. Now work you're charm and get him to sign that book for me!"

"That's not going to happen!" Dawn huffed, "Just look at him, he's being so rude to those girls."

"You hardly even met him, not get your butt over there or I'll fine ya!" Barry pointed a finger at her, then moving it over to Paul. "If he's as rude and mean as you say, then why would he bring you back your design?"

"Don't play that game with me; you're not supposed to be smart!" Barry just shrugged and Zoey pushing her along, Kenny following them hesitantly. "Zoey please don't-"

"Hello!" Zoey said cheerily, and just as Dawn had predicted, He had completely ignored her. Zoey pushed Dawn to the front.

"Zoey stop it!" She said as she stumbled forward. This caught Paul's attention; she stiffened when she noticed him staring at her. "Uh, hi? I'm not sure if you remember me but-"

"Who are you?" He asked, glaring at her.

Dawn's eyes widened slightly, she grabbed a hold of her other hand and started to rub it. "Um, you brought me back my sweater design, remember? You came to my school to give it back to me. Rowan University?" He didn't answer, just stared at her. "Oh- never mind then, my friend just wanted me to get her book signed," she looked behind her and noticed that Zoey wasn't there anymore. She spotted them ordering their food, and hopefully hers too. "Of course they left me for the food." She huffed. The book was pulled from her grasp, turning her head her eyes widened slightly as she spotted Paul signing the book before handing it back to her.

"I don't see any friends." He stated, probably not hearing what she had just said.

Dawn looked at the inside of the book, "Oh," She raised her head and pointed to the three talking to a waitress. "It's the red-haired girl and the two guys with her." She turned back to him who was now looking at his own menu. "Thank you, good-bye."

She turned and hurried back to her friends, shoving the book into Zoey's arms. "He didn't even remember me!" She huffed, "How can you forget a person who ran into you literally?"

"So? I thought you hated him?" Barry said, "He's hot, you should hook up with him." He snickered.

"Shut up, that'll never happen! Did you order my food?"

"Well…"

"Guys!"

**A quick little chapter, it's more to show how Dawn, Kenny and Zoey's relationship with each other, and they may be a little oc at times, but keep in mind that they are older than they were in the series and it takes place in the real world.**

**Got a favourite character you would like to see in the series? Just say so! Got a cool way of them entering the story? Tell me about it!**

**I want to add more people, but I'm not exactly sure on how I would like some of them to enter the story, so if you want your favourite character on here and want them to enter in a really cool way then please share it with me! I would love to know your ideas!**

**I love you all!**

**-Mallow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dawn!"

Dawn turned around and instantly smiled at the voice, "Leona! I haven't seen you in so long!" She pulled the brown haired girl in a tight embrace. "It's great that you're here! How's your family's spa going?"

"Great!" Leona grinned. "I wanted to do a surprise visit to my two number one best friends! I was planning on visiting Kenny after you. This place was closer so I decided to see if you were still working here, and I guess you are!"

Dawn pulled away from her, "You look so different and it's only been a year?" She shrugged, "Your hair is so long! I love it!" Dawn quickly placed the clothing items on the rack accordingly, glancing quickly at the watch she always wore to work. "You're just in time too! I get off in about ten minutes so do you want to help my sales and buy a shirt or something?"

Leona let out a chuckle and nodded, "Sure, what do you have in mind for me _DeeDee_?"

"Please don't bring that back!" Dawn whined as she looked though the rack of clothing.

"Too late!"

**OOOOOO**

Dawn stepped out of Leona's car, rather than the bus like she had originally planned to do. "I'll knock on the door first okay? And also Kenny's roommate is one of our friends so he'll most likely be there right now."

"Is he attractive?"

"Who? Kenny's roommate? I don't know, I never thought of him like that. But if you find him to be, don't get your hopes up. We're not exactly his… _type_." She concluded and walked towards the door for a minute before stopping. "Oh! Did you mean Kenny?" She looked behind her at her brown haired friend who was blushing slightly. "I can't really tell if he's changed, I seem him every day at some point." Leona nodded at this, making a faint smile appear on Dawn's face. "Stay hidden in case Kenny opens the door; just stand over there. No not in front of that window! Yeah there!" She said in a hushed voice before repeatedly ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open with a shout of, "If you ring that doorbell one more time I'll fine you one million dollars!" Barry blinked a few times before scowling at her. "I really hate you; I was watching a really good show!"

"Barry, the shows you watch aren't good."

"So what if I like Cartoon Network, the shows have better characters than those stupid real life shows you watch!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, casing a quick glance at Leona, "Is Kenny home?"

"Yeah, he's just finishing some of his essay thing that's due next Tuesday. He had to write fifteen pages on why the book he read is inspirational to teen youth or something dumb like that, what a loser."

"Can you get him? I have a surprise for him."

Barry shoved his face into Dawn's, "You have a gift for Kenny and not me! You are officially fined for ten thousand dollars!"

"It's not something Kenny can keep, you can see it too. Now can you please get him? I can't come inside with it until you do."

Barry let out a loud groan before yelling, it was so loud that Dawn had to cover her ears, she could see Leona wincing from where she was standing. In a matter of minutes footsteps were heard and Barry received a smack from Kenny. "Hey!"

"We have neighbours and I really don't think that they want to hear your screaming. Hey Dawn?" He looked a little confused by her presence but shook it off. "I just made brownies if you want some?"

Dawn grinned. "I have something for you, if you would so kindly close your eyes and step outside for me?"

Kenny stared between her and Barry suspiciously. Barry shrugged, "She wouldn't tell me."

Kenny looked back to Dawn before doing as she told him. "It better not be anything stupid like a toad or something."

"It's way better than a toad. Barry you can keep your eyes open." Barry stepped out, looking to where Dawn was facing. She motioned for Leona to hug Kenny who was standing still with his arms crossed and a very confused expression on his face. She approached him and enveloped him in a hug, different from the one she had given Dawn earlier. Kenny was furrowed his brows but pulled his arms out and hugged back.

"Why are you hugging me Dawn?"

"It's not me."

At this point Barry broke down in laughter, holding onto the doorframe to keep him upright. Kenny's eyes opened at her stared at the brown hair. It was all he could see with the person's face buried in his chest. He glanced between Dawn who was a grinning mad man and Barry who was now pointing at him, regaining his breath enough to speak.

"She got you a girlfriend because you're too useless to get one yourself!" He broke out in another fit of laughter.

Kenny quickly pulled away, looking quite nervous, though you could see him relax as he pulled the person in another hug. "I haven't seen you since last summer!" After a few seconds they pulled away again. Dawn began to usher them all into the house again.

"Get those brownies ready Kenny!" Barry chanted, "I could go for another piece of that!"

Dawn sat crossed legged on the couch with Barry, both purposefully taking up the whole thing, leaving Leona and Kenny to share the loveseat Barry had bought last month for some reason. Kenny was in the kitchen, cutting up the brownies.

"Seen that Paul guy again?" Barry asked, his eyes fixed on the television.

"Paul?" Leona said, eying Dawn.

Barry looked at the brunette then back to Dawn, "You didn't tell her? Well it'll be my pleasure to!" He picked up a book off of the cluttered coffee table and tossed it to Leona who caught it, looking it over. "Dawn's had multiple run ins with that author guy and I think she likes him!" Barry drawled out with a sinister grin plastered on his face. Dawn kicked him, and he grabbed a hold of his sore side. "What is it? Beat Barry day?" He grimaced.

"I only ran into him twice and I don't have a crush on him!" Kenny appeared with two plates, handing one to the flustered blue haired girl before moving to sit next to Leona, giving her the other one.

"What about me?" Barry whined.

"You're going to be fat." Kenny answered.

Leona opened the book and read through it. "Wow this is good. You're lucky." She mumbled, turning the page and nibbling on the brownie.

Dawn grinned as she watched Kenny and Leona talk about the book while she quickly read it, they were really close to each other and Kenny was acting different than usual.

Barry nudged her and they both grinned.

**So Leona was not a requested character, but I wanted her to show up! Maybe there will be a budding romance? Maybe not? Who knows?**

**And I got a question from GreenRune and I would like to answer it here as some of you might be wondering the same thing;**

**I get the last names from the character's voice actors! I've seen others use this way and I just prefer it over using their Japanese names.**

**And for those of you who are also reading my Ikari family story, there will be an update, though I have some writers block so I don't know how to extend onto what I have, I may just end up making a whole new chapter, but no I'm not abandoning it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I glanced over to where my co-worker was calling me; she had a big smile on her face. One that she wore for work, I could tell. There were two girls standing beside her, one with brown hair and another with blonde.

"This is Lyra," She gestured to the brunette girl; she had her hair up in a pair of pig tails. "And this is Serena." She nodded to the blonde. "They both just move here from different regions and got their first jobs here. I would like you to help them throughout the day." I nodded and gestured for them to come with me. "How long have you two been here?" I asked.

"I've been here for seven months; I've been studying at Rowan and decided to find a job." Lyra answered with a cheeky grin. She was very pretty and the overalls she wore suited her perfectly. They were the longer kind, pants not shorts.

I looked to Serena who smiled at me. She had on one of the cutest dresses I have ever seen, a pale pink colour, it suited her perfectly. I took note of both of their clothing styles, very different from each other. She spoke with a slight accent. "I'm here to see different culture and clothing style. I'm planning to open my new boutique here later. I need to wait for my friends to arrive; one is helping me design my shop. He's waiting for his little sister to be done her school year. Their father allowed him to take care of his sister once they arrive in the country. " She paused a moment, "I lived here when I was younger, then I moved to Kalos when I was younger, that's why I speak like this." That also explained her clothing, Kalos, the most glamorous region in the world, even more glamorous then the high tech Unova.

"Did you take fashion design post-secondary? I'm taking it right now." I asked, walking towards the back of the store, the two following after me.

"Yes. I only have my Associate's, but I do plan on getting my Master's at some point in my life."

I pulled open the back door, leading to the room that held out stock items. "What are you doing Lyra?"

She scratched the back of her head smiling slightly. "I like History, the Mesozic Era specifically, which is when the dinosaurs lived, but to be even more specific than that, the Triassic Period. I'm studying biology, geology and palaeontology, to become a palaeontologist." She shrugged. "I'm still not quite sure exactly but I do know that I will get my Master's in that for sure!" She grinned sheepishly. "I can't really go back on it now anyway."

"That sounds cool!" I smiled to her, "I wasn't very good at history so I don't know if it would fit me… I never really paid attention." I laughed lightly. "This is the stock room," I gestured. "Everything is sorted by what type of clothing they are, and you can see the size by the number hanging above the racks." I pointed to the cardboard squares stick out from the racks; they had big black numbers written on them. They both nodded and we made our way back out. I showed them how to use the cash register and let them try to do it themselves on customers.

**OOOOOO**

It was past five o'clock, the time I got off. Lyra and Serena were working until nine, since they started later than I did. I couldn't wait to get home and relax. I stepped out of the door, sighing, the sky had darkened with big gray clouds. Living downtown had its perks; it wasn't too far of a walk home. A man was leaning up against the window of the shop. He seemed familiar but I couldn't see his face. "Hello sir." I said. "It's starting to rain, you can come inside for a bit until it stops." My breath hitched when he turned his head to look at me. It was Paul. He was dressed so casually, not in a suit anymore. It was a nice change, casual suited him better. "Oh, I didn't realise it was you. Shouldn't you be in another city by now?"

"No."

"Oh." I repeated and I felt my head lean to the side. "Why not?"

"I cancelled the rest of them." He looked away.

This peaked my interests. "Sorry but why would you do that? I'm just curious." I added on the end, I didn't want to sound rude and intrusive.

"Because I didn't want to travel anymore." He crossed his arms and stood straighter, "I like it here, I bought a house." Of course he could buy a house here easily. He was a millionaire thanks to his book. "Was there something you needed?" He stared at me, his eyes were cold, like every other time I saw him.

"No." I said, "I was just going home. I guess I'll see you around more, goodbye." I started to walk past him, home, the place where I wanted to be most right now. He spoke again.

"I have a proposition for you."

I paused and turned around to face him again. "Proposition?"

"I want to sponsor you for your contest."

"What?" I felt my jaw drop. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious."

I grinned and clasped my hands together before tackling him in a hug. I could feel his body stiffen, I quickly let go. "Sorry! I'm just-I don't know how to thank you honestly! This is amazing!" My hands immediately grabbed both sides of my head, this was overwhelming. My biggest worry for this contest was the prices of the fabrics, I had an idea but it was expensive and I knew that I wouldn't be able to afford it, even with saving the majority of my pay checks. This was my chance at winning, my design was good and I knew it was.

"I'll pay for everything." Paul said. "There is just one thing that I want in return from this."

I nodded. "I'll do it, whatever it is."

"I want you to base it off of my book. Like that sweater you drew."

I felt heat rush across my cheeks. "You noticed."

"Of course I did. I wrote the book. I'm not blind, you mimicked the front cover. Just do it again."

"Wallace liked the colours I used in it. I already have a dress that I want to use. Could I base the colours off of a scene? I already have one in mind."

"Do whatever you like." He said plainly. "Show me it tomorrow, at that ice cream parlour."

I nodded once. "I'll be there at one. I'll be done with my class by then."

"Sure." He turned and quickly entered the store, like calmly but quickly. I turned and hurried home myself. Sorry Barry, but I can't hang out with you tonight; I have important stuff to work on.

I couldn't stop the grin the spread on my face. The now pouring rain didn't bother me the slightest. This day might just so be one of the most important in my life.

**Oh my god, it's been almost three months. I feel so bad, but now I'm going to be constantly writing this along with my other fanfics. I feel so awful ugh. I'm so sorry guys! Might of missed some stuff in editing sorry, I tried to do it as quickly as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dawn, what are you doing?"

Dawn looked up from where she had clothes strewn all over her floor. This was hardly anything new for her mother to experience, but with the extra nerves working overtime she was crashing into thing much more often, so far she had a developing bruise on her hip which she had hit off of her desk, a stubbed toe which she was almost certain was broken, and a huge bump on the back of her head, hitting it off on one of her dresser drawers while looking for a suitable, comfortable shirt in a lower drawer.

"I'm trying to look extra presentable!" Dawn said as she threw another shirt onto her bed, the pile of no's.

Johanna walked over to her bed and began to neatly fold her clothes. "Why, did you get another job interview? You know it's not necessary honey. I can pay for some of you schooling expenses if you need me to."

"No, not a job interview and I absolutely forbid you to pay for any unnecessary school payments, I already told you that I want to do that myself, without anyone's help." Dawn wrinkled her nose at a pair of pants, dubbing them as a no, tossing them as well.

Johanna caught the pants in mid-air and went to go and hang them back up in her closet. "A party?"

"Honestly, I don't really have the time to do that. I'm too busy with school, work and now my entry for a full time job under Wallace Reyes."

"Then why are you doing all this?" Her mother gestured to the giant mountain of clothing. "Are you going on a date? What about Kenny? I thought you liked him?"

Dawn paused what she was doing and stared at her mother. "No way. Not Kenny. I've known him since preschool, which is not even an option; he's more like a brother. Plus I already have a plan for who I want him to be with."

"Oh? Who?"

"Leona." Dawn grinned. "So far Kenny seems to be on the same boat, without realising it though. Whenever I mention her he gets all flustered, it's pretty cute." Dawn picked up a scarf, inspecting it, before nodding and went on to search for the bright pink sweater that matched it perfectly. "She came by work not too long ago, I told you that right?"

"No you didn't." Johanna replied, all more interested in the news of a future wedding, even if it wasn't for her own child. Or all that official, yet.

Dawn shrugged, grinning as she pulled out a bright pink, loose-fitting sweater. The temperature has dropped drastically lately, save for yesterday, knitted cozy sweaters were the to-go outfit choice. "Well I took her to Barry and Kenny's, they seemed pretty buddy-buddy to me, Barry too. He probably teased him the whole night afterwards."

"Ah," Johanna nodded. "Leona and Kenny might work; they seem to get along quite well."

"Very well."

"Why are you dressing up like this again?" Her mother pressed.

Finally pulling out a pair of light, tattered jeans, Dawn smiled triumphantly. Nice looking, yet casual, perfect! "Yesterday I ran into somebody. I've talked to him before and guess what?" Dawn didn't let her mother have tome to speak. "He wants to sponsor me for the fashion show! It'll save me a ton of money buying the materials!"

Johanna smiled softly at her daughter, "I'm so proud of you Dawn! That will certainly be a big help! Who is sponsoring you?"

"Paul Robelledo!"

"He sounds familiar..." Johanna mused. "Why do I know his name?"

"He's the author of this!" Dawn reached over and snatched a book up from her desk, showing her mother the cover.

"Oh yes!" She nodded, "Now I know who he is." Dawn stood up with her clothes in hand.

"It was really only a coincidence that he's sponsoring me. He was the guy that ran into me, well that I ran into."

Johanna quirked a brow at this, "You never told me you ran into somebody famous!" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh Dawn." She shook her head.

Dawn crossed her arms and looked away, a blush dusting her cheeks. "Well yeah, that's embarrassing!"

"I'm just glad that he seems interested in you." Johanna stood up and walked over to hug Dawn. "I'm so proud of you."

Dawn recuperated the hug. "I know."

"I better let you get ready, tell me how it goes after. Okay?"

"Yes Mom."

**OOOOOO**

Dawn adjusted her bag before entering the ice cream parlour. She scanned the tables and saw Paul already sitting at one, writing stuff down in a notebook. She smiled and approached the table. "Hello!" She greeted as she took a seat. Paul seemed to be ignoring her, continuing with his writing. Dawn looked at the pages, he was writing a dialogue for a familiar character. "You're writing a second book?" Her eyes widened in glee.

Paul immediately closed the notebook and glared at her. "Don't say stuff like that in public."

Dawn rolled her eyes, yes his book was famous, but she doubted that hardly many people in the store had actually read his book. The parlour was mostly inhabited by children.

"I think you're okay here." She glanced over at the array of ice cream. "Have you ordered anything yet?"

"Does it look like I did?"

Dawn quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the counter. "Since you decided to buy a house here, I'll give you a taste of the best kind of ice cream this place makes!"

"I don't like sweets." Paul stated plainly.

"What?" Dawn immediately stopped in her tracks. "I'm making you try it even if you don't like sweets, your opinion will change instantly once you taste this flavour! I'll make sure of it!" She let go of his wrist and approached the cashier. "Two salted caramel cones please." She grinned.

The teenager working at the cash nodded. "That'll be $9.50 please." Dawn nodded and reached to get her money.

"Here." She looked up and saw Paul already giving the cashier money. "Hey! I was going to pay for that!"

"It's way too expensive for ice cream. Save you money for something useful, unlike me, you don't have money to throw at whatever you want. Don't bother arguing." She was frustrated but obliged. She was offended by the remark about her money but decided that it would be best to not press on the subject any further.

The two waited in silence as the teen working scooped up their ice cream. They were each handed a cone as the teen said with a smile, "There you go, have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" Dawn smiled back. She quickly followed Paul back to their seats and sat down. She eagerly watched him.

"What?" Paul said. "Is there a reason you need to stare at me?"

"I want to see your first taste of it!" She grinned. "This ice cream is the best I've ever had!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "You're not going to stop until I do."

"Nope!"

"That wasn't a question." Paul let out a sigh and took a bite of the ice cream.

"Don't bite it! You'll have no ice cream left!" Dawn said, her eyes wide. "You have to save it as much as you can!"

Paul stared at her and took another bite. "I'll eat my ice cream how I want to." He pointed to her bag. "You have your design right?"

Dawn nodded quickly. "Of course I do!" She pulled out her binder from her bag and placed it on the table. "It's a dress. It's more of a fancier type, so it's like a ball room dress." She flipped through the pages, finally finding it and sliding it over to him. "I've written the fabric right there, I need organza and tulle." She reached over and pointed out her note, not forgetting to have a lick of her ice cream before. "I decided to base the colours off of each of the power couple's favourite colours."

"Power couple?" Paul looked up at her. "How do you even remember what their favourite colours are? I put that in just so I could waste space in the chapter."

Dawn shrugged. "I refer them as 'Power Couple' with two of my friends, easier than saying their names, also because we have fights on the name's pronunciations." She looked up at him and laughed. "You know, they colours match our hair! That's a pretty cool coincidence! The colours could also be a little tribute to the author and designer!" Paul immediately looked up to see her hair. He muttered something incoherent.

"Oh! I also put the colours of the fabric that I wanted, the exact amount I'll need and the website you should order everything from." She grabbed a strand of her hair with one hand and began to fiddle with it. "The material is a little on the expensive side, but that's because it's good quality. I've used it before."

"What kind of colours are these?" Paul pointed at the sheet. "Why does this say 'Red Tulip Blue'? That doesn't even make sense. How is something red but blue?"

"Because it's a purple." Dawn stated.

Paul glared at her. "That's ridiculous. How about we just find a time to buy exactly what you want together so I don't have to deal with these colour names."

"I don't have any classes tomorrow, but I was planning on finishing an assignment, then I work from four to ten. So todays really my only time until Thursday." Dawn shrugged.

"How big is your working space?" Paul asked.

Dawn frowned for a second, caught off guard by his question. "I was just going to make it in my bedroom. I have a mannequin in there and other stuff."

"We're going to buy this stuff at your house." He pushed the paper back towards her.

**Sooo we've used up almost all of our internet for the month and I've had lots of time to write so, here's one of the chapters I've written! I've been working like crazy to get plenty of stuff written for every fanfic I'm currently writing! Hopefully this will be published in time for my birthday as a present for all you readers! The only thing I wanted for my birthday is an ice cream cake. ANNND to make all of you happy with not one but TWO chapters! Go and read the next one right now :)**

**Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawn would be lying if she said that she didn't feel uncomfortable. Yes she was comfortable around Paul, but only in public areas, where other people could see them. Not her house. Leading the way down the street her house resided on, Dawn was hoping that her mother was still at home and didn't unexpectedly leave. Though as they turned the corner, she felt her heart sink when she didn't notice her mother's car in the driveway. Dawn had watched too many murder shows; her mind was already racing with different scenarios. She glanced back at him; Paul seemed uninterested in her own house and was staring down the street. She reached into her bag and pulled out a key, placing in in the key hole. She turned the key to find that it didn't budge. Her house was already unlocked.

"What?" She murmured to herself. Her mother _never_ left the house unlocked when nobody was inside. She looked behind her again. Paul was now looking at her with a scowl. She laughed lightly before hurrying inside. "Mom?" She called. She frowned when she got no answer, "Maybe she actually did forget to lock the door." She reasoned. Dawn quickly turned around to face Paul again. "You can just take off your shoes there. Do you want a drink or a snack?"

"We just had ice cream." He said plainly.

She nodded quickly. "Right…"

A loud bang was heard from Dawn's living room. "Mom? Are you home? I didn't see your car." Her voice wavered slightly. She quickly flicked on the light switch in the hallway. Dawn clutched her lanyard, swinging keys around could be a good way to protect yourself. She felt Paul standing closer to her than he had before.

Cautiously Dawn rounded the corner, something jumped out from the side with a scream. Dawn screamed back and began to wildly swing her keys around, making _many_ contact points with the opposer.

"Dawn stop!" She instantly recognised the voice, which was somewhat strained. She opened an eye and saw Barry lying on the ground, a cut on his cheek and red spots on his arms. "You hit me!" He wheezed. Dawn gasped; she did indeed hit him in many places but she also hit him exactly where the sun doesn't shine.

"Oh my god, Barry!" She knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why would you hit me?" He groaned

Dawn glared at him. "You shouldn't have scared me! Why are you even here when my mom isn't home?"

"Here." Dawn looked up; Kenny was standing there with a bag of frozen peas in hand.

Dawn gladly took it from him and handed it to Barry. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Kenny shrugged. "You know he'll do things regardless if you try and stop him or not."

Dawn had to agree with him there. "Why are you even here? How did you get in?" She stood up, glancing warily at Barry who was still lying on her floor.

"We're here for Chinese food." Kenny stated. "Remember we planned this earlier in the week. Leona's here too. Plus we know where you hide you spare key." Dawn looked past Kenny's shoulder and saw an awkward looking Leona standing next to her couch. Kenny leaned to the side, looking behind Dawn. "I guess I should call Zoey to get more food."

"Don't bother." Paul grumbled. "I'm just here to order the exact stuff she wants for a dress she's making."

Dawn held back her laughter as she saw Kenny's face change upon hearing those words. "Paul Robelldo…" He whispered. "You're staying here for some Chinese food, even if it's only a fortune cookie!" He grinned. "Everyone here would love it if you stayed!"

"I'm just here to order stuff." Paul repeated.

Kenny's smile faltered for a moment. "Not even a fortune cookie?"

"I don't like sweets."

Dawn laughed slightly and rubbed the back of her head, "Kenny, why don't you help Barry. I'll show Paul my workspace and get my laptop, okay?" She gestured to Paul to follow her up the stairs.

"Sorry," She stated once they had reached the top of the stairs. "I forgot about our plans, and I didn't expect Barry to do that and cause a huge scene." Paul didn't answer. She opened her bedroom door and felt her heart sink even more, there was no way to hide the huge mess left behind from earlier today, she had already swung the door wide open. She looked back to Paul; his eyes were scanning every inch of her room. "Uh, it's not usually like this, I was… organising my closet!" She stated. "I just forgot to clean it because I was going to be late for our meeting and I didn't want-"

"You're late a lot." He cut her off. "This room is too small and messy to work properly in. I have an extra room that you can use.

Dawn picked up her laptop which was buried under a mass of clothes on her bed. "Really? I can work fine here. It's much bigger when it's clean."

"You're promoting my book." He said in monotone. "I want it to be the best thing you've ever made. I want more people to read my book."

Dawn nodded. "Right, okay. I'll need your address and your phone number so I know where I'm going once the materials arrive, plus it would be good to keep in contact in between then too. Once I have the time, I'm going to start working on the measurements and stuff using that." She pointed to her plush mannequin.

"I'll give it to you later. Let's just order this stuff. I need to meet with somebody later."

"Okay." She said. "Let's go back downstairs." Her room was far too messy for her to let Paul stand in there for a longer amount of time then needed. Paul looked a little dissatisfied about going back downstairs, but followed her anyway. Kenny quickly stood up from the couch, leaving two open seats for her and Paul. Barry was occupying the other, still holding them onto the peas. Dawn took the seat next to Barry, so Paul didn't have to sit next to him.

"Zoey will be coming soon." Kenny stated as Dawn turned on her laptop. Dawn nodded as she began visiting the websites she usually went to, to order fabrics. She preferred these fabrics than the ones sold at stores. She opened each of the things she wanted in new tabs and handed the laptop over to Paul, who began to type in his credit card information and other stuff.

"What did she get?" Dawn asked.

"Uhh, dumplings, shrimp fried rice, black bean chicken and that chicken and barbeque pork and stuff, dai dop woey I think." He shrugged. "Just what we usually get."

Paul stood up and handed her the laptop back. "I'm done, I need to go now."

"Oh, alright." Dawn closed her laptop rather than actually turning it off. She followed him to the front door. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and eat?"

"No." Paul said and opened the door. "I don't like Chinese food." He opened the door and stepped outside.

"That's fine." Dawn smiled, "I'll see you later then, bye!"

Paul didn't reply and left, walking down the street. Dawn frowned and went back to go see her friends who were waiting in the living room. "He didn't seem too happy here." Kenny stated.

Dawn shrugged. "He was much more talkative and nice when we went out for ice cream."

"Dawn went on a date and didn't tell us!" Barry jumped up. "The special ice cream parlour from when we were kids?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes, that one. No it wasn't a date, he's sponsoring me, we were just planning things out for the contest."

"He wrote that book Kenny made me read, right?" Leona asked. "He doesn't seem like the type of person to write a book like that, an adventure and some romance. I would expect him to be more of a history writer." She shrugged. "He is a good writer though, I'll give him that."

"I'm here!" Zoey yelled, hurrying into the living room, white plastic bags swinging from her raised arms. "I got us the good stuff!"

"You guys can get started on eating; I'm going to put this upstairs." She held up her laptop. "I'll be right back!" She raced up to her room. She threw her clothes off of her bed and onto her floor, opting to put them all away later. She opened her laptop and saw that a word document was open; on it was a phone number and an address. She smiled and created a new contact in her phone.

**Second chapter done! I don't really like this chapter all too much, buuut I wanted more interaction with Paul and the others. I felt as if Paul was a little too ooc in this :p please tell me if he was! Ahhh, I'm just glad I got to finish this chapter in time too! I always make you guys wait too long for chapters! So I hope you liked it guys! I hope the rest of your summer is amazing! (I'm so not ready for school…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawn was walking out of the campus with Ursula. They were assigned a partnering project to create a fashion line of an assigned season for the opposite gender. Since Dawn and Ursula only knew each other, it was a given that they decided to work together and try not to fight too much.

"Winter isn't too hard." Ursula said. "We just need to make stuff that's appealing, unlike khakis and sweaters." She shrugged. "I honestly don't understand why guys wear those things so much, why khaki's every day?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Or sweatpants." Dawn added. "We could get Barry and Kenny's opinions on our designs, to see if they would actually wear them?" She suggested.

"Kenny definitely fits the khaki stereotype. Barry isn't actually that bad, but he wears too many stripes." Ursula thought for moment. "Kenny also needs to stop layering his shirts. We don't live in the 2000's anymore." She waved a hand. Dawn laughed at that.

Suddenly Dawn toppled to the ground. "Are you okay?" She looked up and saw a tall man who had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "Sorry, I didn't see you there!" He was much, _much _taller than Dawn, and it wasn't just because she was pretty short either.

Dawn laughed lightly and scratched the back of her head, "I'm okay! This isn't the first time I've ran into somebody. I'm just glad it wasn't my fault this time!"

Ursula snorted from beside her, "She ran into an author who was signing books in town. How embarrassing! Dawn's the only one who could manage that."

"Oh?" This seemed to interest him. "What was his name?"

Dawn blushed and glared at Ursula. "His name was Paul Robelldo..." She said.

He grinned, "Oh so that was you?"

"What? How did you hear about that?"

The man laughed and held out a hand. "Here, how about introduction. My name is Reggie Robelldo, nice to meet you!"

"R-Robelldo?" Dawn stuttered.

Reggie nodded, "Yes, Paul is my little brother."

"Wow, you're nothing like Paul at all." Dawn stated. "You're way friendlier."

"Do you know Paul personally?"

"Uh..." Dawn frowned, "Sort of. He's sponsoring me for a fashion contest and came to my house once. We haven't seen each other in quite a while though."

Reggie raised his eyebrows, "He never mentioned that to me. Why don't you two come with me to Paul's house? We can all have dinner together."

"I'm not-"

"We'd love to!" Ursula cut Dawn off. "Would it be alright if we started our project and asked for your opinions? We have to design a men's clothing line."

"Of course! I would love to! Well then just follow me!"

**OOOOOO**

Reggie pushed open the unlocked door. "Paul!" He called. He took of his shoes and motioned for the other girls to do the same. Dawn looked around, they were in a fairly big apartment complex, nothing too spectacular. It was wide, an open concept living space. It was well furnished for the short amount of time Paul has been living in town; then again he did have money he could spend. "He's probably hiding in his room writing." Reggie stated. "I'll go and get him."

Ursula watched as Reggie left, once he was a good enough distance away she turned to Dawn with a wicked grin. "Cute place your boyfriend has."

"He's not my boyfriend." Dawn stated.

Ursula laughed, "Of course he isn't, you have no appeal to men, unlike me."

Dawn rolled her eyes but walked into the living area and stood by the couch, feeling that it would be rude to take a seat while the homeowner didn't even know she was there. On the other hand, Ursula sat down and placed herself in a comfortable position, strong but elegant.

A head of purple hair stepped out of a small hallway, it was Paul. He scowled at both girls then disappeared again. Reggie then appeared.

"You can sit dawn you know." He said. "Paul doesn't mind you so much." Dawn stared at Reggie and quickly took a seat. "He's somewhat used to you. A good step for him." Paul appeared again, wearing simple clothes, jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Dawn hadn't seen him in something so casual, it was a refreshing sight.

"Paul has something for you Dawn." Reggie said her name uncertainty.

Paul glared at his brother, "I can tell her myself." He hissed. "Why are you even here, I never told you to come let alone where I lived."

"You never invite me over even back in Veilstone. I got your address from your publisher."

Paul returned his gaze onto Dawn. "Come here." Dawn stood up uncertainty and followed him into a room. There was a large box sitting on a table. "Material." He said.

A huge smile instantly graced Dawn's face. She opened the box, which had the tape already cut for her, "Oh wow it's even prettier than I imagined! It's perfect for the dress!" She pulled it out little and ran her hands over it, "The texture is perfect too!" She neatly placed it back and turned to Paul. "Honestly I can't thank you enough for your sponsor! It really means a lot to me!"

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." Dawn wanted to hug Paul so badly, just to emphasise her thanks, but she knew that it would make him uncomfortable. "Let's just go back and see Reggie." He muttered his name angrily. Dawn wondered if they two brothers had a fight of some sort, but she didn't want to ask him. Paul led the way back out to the living room where Ursula was slumped over, looking slightly disappointed.

"Maylene I know. You told me that before I left – oh, hi sweetie! Yes I am."

Paul glared at his brother. "Who's Maylene?" Dawn asked quietly.

"His wife." Paul muttered.

Reggie turned around, hearing his brother's voice. "Paul! Maylene and Paige say hello!" Paul rolled his eyes and sat at the table. "Paige wants to talk to you."

"I'm too mad at you to talk to her."

Reggie frowned. "Paul she's you niece. She has nothing to do with me coming here."

"I don't really care. She can call me herself."

"Paul." Reggie gave him a look, holding the phone to him. "Just talk to her."

"She can call me herself, she has my number."

"Paul, take the phone."

"No."

"Paul."

Paul yanked the phone out of his hand, "You're not staying here." He held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" His voice was different, softer and kinder than it was when he was talking to Reggie, though it also seemed tired. He didn't talk again for a long time; sometimes he would answer in nice short sentences and sounded genuinely interested in his niece. "Call me whenever you want to, bye." Paul made a face, looking at each of the people currently occupying his house. Dawn looked away from him when their eyes met. "Yeah, me too." He said, holding his gaze for a moment before looking away to hang up the phone. His glare instantly returned when he handed the phone to his brother. "Get out of my house now."

"I'm not leaving Paul." Reggie said sliding his phone back into his pocket. "I'm busy cooking."

"Your cooking is not needed. You're not my guardian anymore. You haven't been for years."

"No matter what I'm going to be your brother and you can't kick me out. No I'm not looking after you but that doesn't mean anything."

"Go home and worry about your own family."

"You are my family."

"I wish I wasn't"

Reggie didn't seem fazed by that comment; he just continued to slice up chicken breasts. "You're so dramatic."

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose, to Dawn it seemed like he was trying not to throw a punch at his brother. "I'm not eating your food."

"Yes you will, it's chicken noodle soup."

"I'm not eating it." Paul said and walked away.

After a few moments Reggie looked up at the two girls who were awkwardly looking at their hands, or in Ursula's case, shifting though some papers from a binder. "Don't worry about that," he said, "it was nothing bad. Dawn," she looked up once she heard her name. "Why don't you go and see him? He'll be in his room, last door. He won't mind if you go in there."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, we don't know each other as well as you think we do."

"I'm certain."

She nodded once and stood up, looking at Ursula, who was giving her a look as if saying, 'I honestly feel sorry for you right now.' She cautiously made her way down the hallway and noticed that the door was closed; she knocked on the door lightly before pushing it open. Right now the situation reminded Dawn of TV shows where the parents came in to console upset children. Paul was sitting at a desk, furiously typing away on a laptop.

"Sorry, but I was told to come in here." She walked around and sat down on the edge of his bed closest to him. "You know I can't wait for when you publish the second book. You're a fantastic writer!" She smiled as she said that. "Do you have an idea for a publishing date?"

"Around a year and a half from now." He looked over his shoulder at her. "It's not necessary for you to actually listen to him."

Dawn shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't really want to make him any angrier than he is right now."

"Why did you and your friend come here?"

Dawn laughed lightly. "Ursula and I aren't really friends, more like rivals. We're working on a project together since we only know each other in the class, and we're here because I kind of ran into you brother… just like how I ran into you…" From where she was sitting, she could see part of his face, and it look like he was slightly smiling, Dawn couldn't really tell.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"No!" Dawn could feel her face heat up. "Only you and your brother, I swear!" She looked towards the head of his bed, trying to hide her face. "It was his fault this time! Then Ursula blurted out the story of how I ran into you and he just so happened to be your brother, then he invited us to come. We weren't planning on it, I thought it was a little bit rude to just show up, but he insisted and Ursula just went with it and dragged me here. Ursula thinks you a…" She trailed off. "Nice looking person? She's jealous that I know you better then she does, but even then I barely know you and you barely know me too."

"Ask me questions then."

"Ask you questions?"

"You said that you don't know me, so ask me questions."

Dawn looked back over at him. "Uh, okay." She didn't think that he would tell her to ask him stuff about him. "Where are you from?"

"Veilstone."

"That's pretty far, why did you do a book signing here?"

"Because I was asked to."

"Well why did you buy a house here? Sandgem isn't very exciting, it's not big either."

"It's a good sized city if there's a university. It's a lot quieter here."

"How old is your niece?"

"Eight."

"And she has your number?"

"She knows it off by heart."

"Why did you fight with you brother?" Dawn asked, he didn't reply to her this time, he just continued typing on his computer. The noise was the only thing heard for a few moments before Dawn decided to continue. "If I had a sibling I wouldn't fight with them, but I didn't really get the luxury, my dad left somewhere when I was about four I think? My mom still hasn't told me why but that's beside the point. If I could have a sibling, I would spoil them for sure no matter what our age difference was." She shrugged. "I get that siblings fight sometimes but if my sibling made me mad at some point earlier on and just showed up at my house to make sure I was doing okay, I wouldn't be angry at the anymore. I wouldn't be able to."

Paul kept typing, for the amount of time that he was, Dawn was starting to wonder if he even actually heard her say anything at all, being too engrossed in his writing. "Reggie is ridiculous. He never leaves me alone, I moved here so he would stop bothering me less. I can live fine on my own."

"You said he was your guardian too right? I think it's very sweet of him to come over here; he's taking the role as protective big brother and being the parent. He must be a wonderful father to your niece from all the practice he's had with taking care of you, even if I don't really know your brother, I can tell that he really loves you a lot." Dawn smiled slightly. "I would love it to have a sibling that loves me as much as Reggie loves you, the closest thing I have to a brother is both Kenny and Barry, I don't know if you remember them."

"I know who they are."

Dawn pulled her legs up onto his bed and sat cross legged. "Kenny and Barry are some of my best friends, but I'd much rather prefer to have a real sibling, those two are the closest I've got and I love them even if they get on my nerves sometimes, like all siblings do. I think you should come and eat dinner with all of us. I'm sure Reggie would be happy to see you even if you're still a bit angry at him. He's just looking out for his brother." Dawn grinned, "Plus it's your favourite right?"

**OOOOOO**

"Paul, Dawn!" Reggie called, the two had spent more time talking, majority of the talking came from Dawn, not that either of them really minded all that much. Dawn stood up from the bed, he had given her a few pieces of paper and a pencil so she could sketch out designs and alter them to what Paul might wear. She grabbed the papers, planning to show them to Ursula who was working in the living room still. Dawn sighed when she saw that Paul had made no effort to get up.

"Come on Paul, you're really going to not eat?"

"Just a second," he muttered, "I'm busy."

Dawn smiled; she took that answer as a yes. "I'll give you five minutes, or I'll tell Reggie that you're too embarrassed to apologise."

"If you do then you owe me money for that material." He grumbled.

Dawn laughed lightly and exited his room, she walked down the hallway and spotted Ursula sitting at the table, her two ponytails had been brought up into one and she was clearing off papers from the table. "I have some ideas," Dawn held out the sheets to her, "It's stuff that Paul said he would wear."

Ursula took them from her and looked over each one, "I actually like these. I have stuff that Reggie said he would wear." Ursula handed Dawn back her papers and picked one of her own off of the table, handing it to Dawn and resumed putting the others away.

"They actually both have reasonable style." Dawn laughed. "Much, much better than Barry and Kenny do, very assuring."

"Is Paul coming?" Reggie asked, setting down a bowl already full of the delicious looking soup.

"I think so, he was busy writing something when I left, he's been on a good streak, hasn't left his computer once or even paused really."

Reggie nodded and set down another full bowl, "You two can have those ones."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you!" She pulled out a chair and took her seat, just as she sat down; Paul appeared and sat down on the side next to her, as his table was a perfect square shape. Reggie pushed a bowl towards him, a spoon too, he then handed one to Dawn and Ursula before taking a seat for himself. They ate their dinner in silence; the only noise was the clanking of the spoons against the porcelain bowls and the occasional slurping.

Reggie took all the bowls and cutlery, putting them away in Paul's dishwasher. He turned around with a smile, "Well I better be going home then, I have to make the train in time."

"You can stay." Reggie stared at his brother in bewilderment, Paul rolled his eyes. "Go put your stuff in the extra room. Stop looking so stupid."

Reggie blinked then laughed. "Alright Paul."

Dawn looked at Ursula who glanced over at her. "We should probably go. We need to get up early for class."

Ursula sighed. "I guess so, not that I actually want to go." The two girls walked to the door and pulled on their shoes and coats.

"Is it okay if I stop by tomorrow?" Dawn asked, "So I can start on that dress."

Paul shrugged. "I guess so."

"I might bring somebody along with me. She's a friend and I know that she'll look amazing in the dress." Paul nodded again. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" She pulled open the door and waved as she walked out the door, "Bye!" Ursula said her own farewells and the two girls stepped outside, walking down another flight of stairs before reaching a door and going outside.

"Do anything interesting in that room?" Ursula asked with a smirk.

"No, you're disgusting." Dawn wrinkled her nose. "I'd never do that, don't even bother asking."

"Never? I don't believe you. You have to admit that Paul is pretty attractive and he has a nice house. His brother's not too bad either, but he's married and has a kid."

"I guess he's not that bad looking," Dawn shrugged, "But I'm not interested in that kind of thing right now, I just want to finish schooling."

"That would be such a cute story to tell you kids if you actually got Paul. 'Mom, you did you meet dad?' 'Oh I just ran into him one day, actually ran into him.'" Ursula laughed, covering her mouth one a mitted hand.

"I don't think that that will actually happen."

"Sure it won't. Anyway, who are you going to use as you model?"

Dawn looked at her and smiled slyly. "I can't tell you that, it's a secret!"

**Suuuuper long chapter! It's been forever sorry! I've spent most of my time finishing up one story and now I'm getting to the climax of another so my focus hasn't been on this much, but since I'm on a writing spree all of my works will be updated hopefully! This chapter is unedited, I don't think that there are too many bad mistakes!**

**Happy thanksgiving to all lucky Canadians who have it in October! The potatoes and stuffing are the best part!**

**Hope you all have a happy weekend whether it a long one or not!**

**EDIT: Apparently fanfiction doesn't like the little star/asterisks things, which is what I've been using to indicate time changes, so I just went and fixed it for the whole story, sorry about that guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure you want _me _to be your model?"

Dawn smiled at her friend, "Of course I do! You'll look stunning in the dress I have planned. It will accent your physique perfectly! You'll look so beautiful too!"

The girl eyed her warily, "I'm not girly at all, I'll somehow mess it up and get it all dirty, I _never _wear dresses!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You'll do fine, trust me, I won't make you wear any heels, I promise."

"Are you still sure though?"

"One hundred percent!" Dawn knocked on the door that led to Paul's apartment. She had put the number that he had typed on her computer to good use, texting him earlier in the day making sure that it was alright to bring her model with her. He had replied with a simple yes and a time to come by. There was a sound of the door unlocking and then was pulled open. Dawn looked up at the purple haired man, he seemed tired but she smiled up at him, hoping to bring a welcoming presence to his quiet home. "Hi!" She greeted. From the corner of her eye she could see her friend awkwardly rocking back and forth on her feet, "This is my friend Iris, she agreed to be the model." Iris smiled at him and waved.

Paul eyed the girl. "Hi." He said plainly. "More stuff came in. It's sitting in the room."

Dawn nodded with a smile, "Great!" She turned to Iris, "I'm only going to start measuring her today." She said to Paul. "She'll need to come back after so I can make adjustments and stuff, is that okay?"

"Yeah." He spoke curtly and he stepped of the way, letting them into the apartment. "I don't care. Do whatever you have to."

Dawn smiled up at him. "We won't be here too long so you can go back to whatever you were doing before. If we do end up staying a while we won't bother you." Paul didn't answer and left them to go and sit on his couch with his computer on his lap. Dawn led the way to the room she had her stuff in while Iris quietly followed after her. It was strange to see the very active girl so reserved.

"He's not much of a socialist is he?" Iris asked, giving a look to the end of the hallway.

Dawn shot Iris her own look. "He can be if he wants," She then added in a quieter tone, "He can probably hear you. Be more polite."

Iris shrugged. "I don't care if he does."

Dawn sighed with a roll of her eyes and pushed open a white door. "You should care. Anyway, let's get these measurements."

"How many do we have to take?" Iris questioned while looking around the room, her eyes landing on a brown package and purple and blue fabric lying on top of a table.

Dawn lifted a hand and started to count off of her fingers, "Bust, chest, waist, hips, navel to floor," She paused, "Just those five." Dawn bent down and pulled out a small stool from under the table. "Step up on here, since you're so tiny." Dawn grinned maliciously at her remark.

"Shut up!" Iris replied quickly, "I'm not that short!" She stomped a foot on the ground and puffed out her cheeks.

Dawn reached forward and pinched one of her cheeks. "So cute, now just get up on the stool." Iris slapped Dawn's hand away and stepped onto the short plastic surface.

"I wish I didn't agree to this." She complained and hunched over while crossing her arms over her chest.

Dawn pushed her back, "Stand up straight!" She ordered. "Or else I'll make it too big for you! It will be strapless. I don't think you want it to fall down to your ankles while you wear it in front of a crowd." Iris's brown eyes narrowed into a glare and stood up straight, she stuck her tongue out at Dawn. Dawn smiled at her, "Good." She stood behind the smaller girl and brought the measuring tape around her front. "First we're going to do the bust." Iris groaned as Dawn instructed her to hold the tape in place as she walked to the front, eying the number. "82.5 centimeters…" She whispered to herself and hurried to grab the notebook that was resting on top of the purple fabric and a pen. She quickly jotted down the number, sticking the pen in her mouth. She marched back to the purple haired girl. "Chest!" She mumbled around the pen. Iris moved her arms slightly so Dawn could get the tape around her, Dawn quickly jotted down the number.

The task was quickly finished. Iris sat with Dawn in the room as she began to cut out pieces of blue material, while Dawn was doing that, Iris was finishing up some of the homework she had. "What kind of stuff is that?"

"Matte sateen, it's going to be the base of the dress, so I can sew on the tulle and organza."

"You mean that kind of see through stuff over there?" She pointed to the open boxes.

"Yep!"

"You know, I have a question." Dawn looked at her, non-verbally answering but her wonder was clear in her facial expressions. "How did you get this guy to sponsor you anyway?"

Dawn's face flushed scarlet. "I ran into him one day and we just kept meeting by chance after that. He found out about the contest and offered to sponsor, that's all."

"Why are you blushing?" Iris raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's something I haven't seen on you yet."

"I'm blushing because I _ran_ into him."

Iris frowned as she stared at her in confusion. Suddenly her face broke out into a smile and she bursted out in laughter. "Oh my god! Are you serious, you actually ran into him!" She threw her head backwards as her body shook with silent laughs. "I-I can't believe this!" She stuttered out between breaths. It took a few minutes for Iris to finally completely calm down, she took a deep breath; a huge grin was still plastered on her face. "He still sponsored you?"

Dawn nodded, "Well yeah if we're here right now I would assume he did." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What about that guy you're seeing?"

This time, Iris' darker face flushed with a blush. "I'm not seeing anybody!"

"Yeah right." Dawn retorted, "Don't bother lying, I've seen your texts, he seems so romantic!" She gushed, "What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like? Do you have a picture? Does he-"

"Ugh stop it!" Iris shouted and gripped her hair, "Stop it Dawn!"

"Not until you tell me everything!" Dawn winked.

Iris flung herself forward onto the carpeted ground and rolled onto her back, "There's nothing to tell!" Iris whined.

"Oh there's plenty to tell Iris." Dawn eyed the material and waved her scissors around, "Maybe I will make it a bit bigger?"

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Iris asked with a narrowed gaze.

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know, maybe?"

Iris groaned, "Fine, his name is Cilan, and I'm not seeing him. He's a friend from high school."

"How old?" Dawn probed.

"Twenty-six."

"Three whole years older than you? What were you doing talking to somebody like that in high school?" Dawn grinned madly sending glances at her embarrassed friend.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Everyone talks to the older grades, really it's not bad and he's not creepy or anything." Iris furrowed her brows for a moment and looked at the carpet, "Actually, he has some pretty weird obsessions, like trains and he's really scared of cats."

"I think you two will be perfect together!" Dawn cooed, "You're both weird!"

"Weird?" Iris said in an offended tone, "How am I weird? He's like a giant child, same with his co-worker!"

"You like dragons, not many girls do."

"Dragons are cool." Iris interjected, "People are idiots if they don't want to know about them." She lifted up her textbook, "I mean look at this sweet monster!" She pointed to a giant drawing of a many headed dragon. "This is the Hesperian Dracon, it has one hundred heads and it guarded the golden apples of Hesperiedes. Then that idiot Hercules came by and slayed it for a treasure. I'd slay Hercules if I was there." She spoke with such admiration towards the dragon yet once it came to Hercules, she spat his name and spoke with hate. "He slayed a pretty cool dragon. I'd have it as my pet."

"Of course you would." Dawn laughed, "But see what I mean, you'd be perfect for him, Dragon Master Iris!"

Iris sat up and touched a piece of the fabric that had fallen to the floor, "Do you think you could put a dragon on this dress?"

Dawn shook her head. "There was no dragon in the book." Iris frowned then pushed herself up off the floor, marching to the door. "Where are you going?" Dawn questioned.

"To tell that writer guy to put a dragon in the next book he writes." Before Dawn could protest, Iris was already out of the room. Dawn smiled and shook her head with a light laugh.


End file.
